doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marcos Patiño
) |familiares = |ingreso_doblaje = 1989 |pais = México |estado = activo }} Marcos Patiño es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano con más de 24 años de trayectoria, es mayormente conocido por ser la voz de Ikki del anime Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, también por haber interpretando varios personajes en series animadas tales como King Pin en Spider-Man, Vicious en Cowboy Bebop, Eddie Carter, Jack Morris y Al Jones en Supercampeones y por doblar a los actores brasileños Alexandre Borges y Dalton Vigh en varias de sus telenovelas, además de ser el director de doblaje de la mayoría de estas telenovelas. Se inició en el doblaje en 1989 gracias a Carlos Magaña y Jorge Sánchez Fogarty. Actualmente dirige el estudio IDF perteneciente a Grupo Macías. Ikki_Omega.png|Ikki de Fénix en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco su personajes mas conocido Kingpin_90s.png|Wilson Fisk / Kingpin en Spider-Man (serie animada) Eddie_Carter_niño.png|Eddie Carter (niño y adolescente) en Supercampeones Jack_Morris_adolescente.png|Jack Morris (adolescente) tambien en Supercampeones Al_Jones_niño.png|Al Jones (niño y adolescente) tambien en Supercampeones Vicious_Cowboy_Bebop.jpg|Vicious en Cowboy Bebop Valens_cs.jpg|Scotty Valens en Caso cerrado. Butch gilzean gotham.png|Butch Gilzean en Gotham Super Buu.png|Majin Boo en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Filmografía Películas Rob Schneider * Golpe fulminante (1998) - Tommy Hendricks * El Demoledor (1993) - Erwin Otros * Aviones de papel (2014) - Jack Webber (Sam Worthington) * El depósito (2014) - Voces adicionales * El justiciero (2014) - Detective Gilly (Timothy John Smith) * Líbranos del mal (2014) - Psiquiatra (Ben Livingston) * Placeres vespertinos (2013) - Matt (Josh Stamberg) * Nicky Deuce (2013) - Tío Frankie (Steve Schirripa) * G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) - Soldado en campamento * La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Voces adicionales * Atrapados en navidad (2012) - Sam Taylor (Kevin Crowley) * Margaret (2011) - Rob (Adam LeFevre) * Los pingüinos de papá (2011) - Narrador de documental * Un pedacito de cielo (2011) - Rob Randolf (Steven Weber) (2da. versión) * Confianza (2010) - Doug Tate (Jason Clarke) * Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - Angel Ortiz (Sergio Peris-Mencheta) (doblaje de HBO) * Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - Chase (Linden Ashby) * Furia en el cielo (2007) - Voces adicionales * Recortes de mi vida (2006) - Michael Shepard (Patrick Wilson) * La cueva (2005) - Alex Kim (Daniel Dae Kim) * Negro amanecer (2005) - Guardia No. 1 (J. Anthony Pena) * Oliver Twist (2005) - Magistrado Fang * Frankenfish: La criatura del pantano (2004) - Ben * No todo es lo que parece (2004) - Clarkie (Tom Hardy) * Las desapariciones (2003) - Isaac (Jay Tavare) * Darkness (2002) - Voces adicionales * Resident Evil (2002) - J.D. Salinas (Pasquale Aleardi) * Rollerball(2002) - Toba (Jay Mahin) * Un policía francés en Japón (2001) - Sr. Ishibashi (Haruhiko Hirata) * El manantial(2000) - Tim * Irene, yo y mi otro yo (2000) - Narrador * Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) - John (Paul Giamatti) * Prueba de amor (2000) - Co-protagonista * Rescatista de un criminal (2000) - Voces adicionales * Cocodrilo (1999) - Comisario Keough (Brendan Gleeson) * Inocencia robada (1999) - Roy Knox (Lou Diamond Phillips ) * Road Rage (1999) - Detective Jones (Robyn Driscoll) * Tango para tres (1999) - Kevin (Cylk Cozart) * El gran golpe (1998) - Amante de Chantell * Gargantua: El hijo de Godzilla (1998) - Manny (Monroe Reimers) * La máscara del Zorro (1998) - Caporal Armando García (José Pérez) * Vientos de esperanza (1998) - Justin Matisse (Harry Connick Jr.) * Anaconda ''(1997) - Gary Dixon (Owen Wilson) * ''El quinto elemento (1997) - Voces adicionales * La guerra por un troyano (1997) - Chofer de autobús (Anthony Michael Hall) * Autos de acero (1997) - D.J. Tucker (Ben Browder) * La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - Larry Schwartz (Richard Schiff) * Tiempo de matar (1996) - Deputy Willie Hastings (Mark W. Johnson) * 101 dálmatas (1996) - Inspector (Michael Percival) * El regreso de Annie (1995) - Mean Murphy Knuckles (Perry Benson) * Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) - Bernard (Michael Nicolosi) * La ciudad de los niños perdidos (1995) - One (Ron Perlman) * El Cuervo (1994) - Voces adicionales (Redoblaje) * Cazería sangrienta (1994) - Señor Wolfe (F. Murray Abraham) * Alerta máxima 2 (1995) - Capitán David Trilling (David Gianopoulos) * Eclipse total (1995) - Frank Stamshaw (John C. Reilly) * El imitador (1995) - Policía #1 en la conferencia (Scott DeVenney) / voces adicionales * El cliente (1994) - Doctor Greenway (William H. Macy) * El defensor (1994) - Sgto. Charlie Leung Kam-Po (Kent Cheng) * Lassie ''(1994) - Pete Jarman (Joe Inscoe) * ''Locademia de policía 7 (1994) - Adam Sharp (Richard Israel) * Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) - Balrog (Grand L. Bush) * El regreso de los muertos vivientes: Parte III (1993) - Voces adicionales * Con alma y corazón (1993) - Hal el conductor (David Paymer) * Daniel el travieso (1993) - Henry Mitchel (Robert Stanton) * El fugitivo (1993) - Stevens (Mike Bacarella) * Ganar o morir (1993) - Voces adicionales * Kalifornia(1993) - Walter Livesy (Mars Callahan) * La lista de Schindler (1993) - Voces adicionales * Mr. Jones (1993) - Supervisor * Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Gary Taubin (Patrick Breen), Carmen (Saverio Guerra) * RoboCop 3 (1993) - Padre de Nicko (John Posey) * Una novia sin igual (1993) - Conductor del vehículo requisado (Charles Grodin) * Batman regresa (1992) - Payaso amedrantador (Branscombe Richmond) * Eternamente joven (1992) - Fred (Eric Pierpoint) (primera versión) * Héroe accidental (1992) - Voces adicionales * Memorias de un hombre invisible (1992) - Warren Singleton (Stephen Tobolowsky) * Mi primo Vinny (1992) - Comisario Dean Farley (Bruce McGill) * Nada es para siempre (1992) - Norman McLean (Craig Sheffer) * Un destello en la obscuridad (1992) - Horst Drescher (Ronald Nitschke) * Vida de solteros (1992) - Luis - (Camilo Gallardo) * Doctor Hollywood (1991) - Doctor Halberstrom (George Hamilton) * El último Boy Scout (1991) - Asesino * Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) - Entrenador (Scott Williamson) * JFK (1991) - John F. Kennedy * Mi primer beso (1991) - Arthur (Anthony R. Jones) * El pescador de ilusiones (1991) - Edwin (Christian Clemenson) * The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear (1991) - Anunciador de la Casa Blanca (Bill Chemerka) * La encrucijada (1990) - Johnny (Russell Crowe) * Otras 48 horas (1990) - Abogado de Jack * Locademia de policía 6 (1989) - Sgto. Fackler (Bruce Mahler) * No somos ángeles (1989) - Ayudante del comisario (Bruno Kirby) * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) - Hombre en el monitor de la cantina (Steve Susskind) * Turner & Hooch (1989)- Zack Gregory (Scott Paulin) * Águilas de acero 2 (1988) - Kushkin (Uri Gavriel) * Elvira, la dama de la oscuridad (1988) - Randy (Kris Kamm) * Viernes 13 parte 7: La sangre nueva (1988) - David (Jon Renfield) / Tommy Jarvis (Thom Matthews) * Contacto (1987) - Fisch (Geoffrey Blake) * Nada en común (1987) (1987) - Dependiente del 2º motel (Martin Ferrero) * Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) Insertos * Mad Max 3 (1985) - Pig Killer (Robert Grubb) * Locademia de policía (1984) - Cadete Leslie Barbara (Donovan Scott) (redoblaje) * Los Rebeldes (1983) - Sodapop Curtis (Rob Lowe) * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (1983) - Wedge Antilles (redoblaje) * Creepshow (1982) - Stan (Tom Atkins) (redoblaje) * Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (1980) - Cal Alder (Jack McKenzie) (redoblaje) * New York, New York(1977) - Voces adicionales * El abominable Dr. Phibes (1971) - Sgt. Schenley (Norman Jones) * Cinco millones de años a la Tierra (1967) - Soldado con el coronel Breen * El verdadero padre - J.A. Ortiz Anime Hideyuki Hori *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Ikki de Fénix *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Santuario - Ikki de Fénix (Version DVD) Katsuyuki Konishi *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Infierno - Ikki de Fénix (Version DVD) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Elíseos - Ikki de Fénix (Version DVD) Keiji Fujiwara *Monkey Typhoon - Viento (ep. 10) *Candidato de la diosa - Profesor Azuma Hijikata *Yakumo Tatsu - Kitano Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Fénix Diabólico / Espartano / Capella de Auriga / Öko / Gigas / Kiki (2 caps.) / Argol de Perseo (un cap.) / Mu de Aries (Inicio Doce Casas) / Aioros de Sagitario (Doce Casas) / Phenril de Arioto (Un Cap. Asgard) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Hades: Santuario (Versión de DVD) - Aldebarán de Tauro (Naoki Imakura)/ Niobe de Deep (Shingo Horii) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Ikki de Fénix (Tomokazu Sugita) *Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters - Majin Buu *Supercampeones - Andy Johnson (Últimos episodios) / Jack Morris (Adolescente) / Eddie Carter / Ray Thompson / Al Jones / Guillermo (2da voz) / Víctor (Adolescente) / Ishiro Misaki (1era voz) / Karl Heinz Scheneider / Entrenador del San Francis / Entrenador del Shimada / Entrenador Kitasume (2da voz) / Entrenador del Alemán / Jugador de Rugby / Voces Adicionales *Supercampeones J - Carlos Santana / Ralph Mellow / Jack Morris / Al Jones / Freddy Marshall (2da voz) / Adriano Fogartiny / Minato Gamo / Ichiro Misaki / Raul / Ryoma Hino / Voces Adicionales *Cinderella Boy - Murderer *Cosmowarior Zero - Acceluter *Cowboy Bebop - Vicious / Asimov Solensan *Agent Aika - Gust *Blue Submarine No. 6 - Oficial *Burn Up Excess - Chimama / Terrorista *Hamtaro - Papá de Karla *Kitaro - Cíclope del pantáno / Cangrejo fantasma / Hombre de lodo / Relámpago, el dios de la electricidad / Sandalia fantasma / Dios del infierno / Gato ermitaño / Juez de los fantasmas / Jefe de constructora (ep. 1) / Policía (ep. 5) / Jefe Kito (ep. 6) / Vigilante en museo (ep. 25) / Maestro (ep.27) / Dueño de tiendas de dulce (ep. 34) / Voces Adicionales. *La leyenda de Ellcia - Ganax *Las Muñecas del Poder - General *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Voz 2 de NERV *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Seirei Ryuyo *Patlabor - Isao Ohta *Guerreros Samurai - Tristan/Shuu Lei Fan *Megaman - Sharkman *Musumet - Padre de Hermanas Mishina *Bleach - Fantasma Gordo (ep. 11) *Naruto - Iyashi / Shisō *Saber Marionette J - Líder Thief / Científico *Saber Marionette J to X - Narrador / Papá de niño bravucón *Sailor Moon S - Sr. Yamada *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Tetsuo Yoshirogawa *Mars, el exterminador - Block *Shuten Doji - Goki (Ep. 3) *Super submarino 99 - ZeStronestro *Sukeban Deka - Secuaz de Ayumi #1 *Yaiba - Hombre Araña *Zatch Bell - Renji *Digimon - Reportero de noticias / Vademon *Digimon 02 - Starmon / Papá de Noriko *Magical Doremi - Papá de Emily (2da voz) *Eyeshield 21 - Daigo Ikari *Zero y el Dragón Magico - Padre de Pocawampa *Dragon Ball Z - Salt Series animadas *Spider-Man (serie animada de los 90's) - Wilson Fisk / Kingpin; Hammerhead; Araña Escarlata; Herbert Landon; Abraham Whistler (un cap.); Blade (un cap.); Jim Rhodes/ Máquina de Guerra (un cap.); Dr. Curt Connors (un cap.) *El Espectacular Hombre Araña - Joseph "Robbie" Robertson *Hulk: El Hombre Increíble - Dr. Leonard Samson *Los Cuatro Fantásticos - Vigilante / Maximus el Loco / Alcalde Buttler *Iron Man - Gárgola Gris / Caballero del Terror / Ojo de Halcón (2ª Voz) / Ayudante de Clinton *Street Sharks - Slamu *Timón y Pumba - Cusco Congo *Los Piratas de las Aguas Tenebrosas - Ioz *Daniel el travieso (serie animada) - Henry Mitchel *Yakkity Yak - Sr. Highpants *Grafitos - Maestro de Stacy *The Maxx - El Sapon *Pájaros - Sr. Storkovich *Rolie Polie Olie - Baxter *La momia - Ardeth *La pandilla de Baby - Anunciador en parque *Tres Amigos y Jerry - Papá de Jerry *Hércules - Muchacho *Sandokán - Patán / Barón William *Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) - Voces adicionales *Ugly Americans - Voces adicionales (2ª temporada) *Phineas y Ferb - Voz en off del promo de las exploradoras (ep. 170) *T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Bacalao Enpacado *Coraje, el perro cobarde - Voces adicionales *La tropa Goofy - Voces adicionales *Los hijos del carnicero - Mike Pitts *Heidi (2015) - Sebastian Películas de anime Hideyuki Hori *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Ikki de Fénix *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Ikki de Fénix Otros *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario - Ikki de Fénix (Kenji Nojima) (2014) *Dragon Ball: La leyenda de Shenron - Rey Gurumes *Big Top Pee Wee - Antonio Picolappupula *El Poder de Uno - Botha *Birdy the Mighty - Seikiro Hikawa *Paprika - Osanai Morio *Ghost in the Shell - Daisuke Aramaki *Nadesico - Chico en computadora *Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana - Freddy Marshall *Supercampeones: la selección mundial juvenil - Freddy Marshall *Warriors of the Wind - Voces Adicionales (Doblaje Mexicano) Series de TV Bradley Cooper *Sin limites - Senador Eddie Morra *Cortes y puntadas - Aidan Stone Otros *Ángel del Infierno Brad Fuller (Kyle Bornheimer) *Supergirl - Hank Henshaw / J'onn J'onnz / Detective Marciano *Gotham - Butch Gilzean (Drew Powell) *Joan de Arcadia - Gavin Price *Chica indiscreta - David O. Russell / Abogado de Ben (Richard Joseph Paul) *Dos hombres y medio - Rodney (Frankie J. Allison) *Caso cerrado - Scotty Valens (Danny Pino) *Close to Home - Reynolds / Andrew Morgan *Beverly Hills, 90210 - Jesse Vazquez *Hechiceras - Zankou *Las Vegas - Penn *El mentalista - L.J. Keeling (Gonzalo Menendez) temporada, ep. 11 *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Papá de Summer *Shasta McNasty - Dennis *Crapston Villas - Joe *Los Telelocos - Raúl Hernández *Witchblade - Hombre de gabardina *Smallville - Profesor Swan / James Beales / Sr. Sullivan / Dr. Burton *Veronica Mars - Oficial Sacks *Supernatural - George *El secuestro - Schroeder *Mortal Kombat: Conquest - Takeda / Scorpion *Lindas mentirosas - Nick McCullers (Connor Trinner), Voces adicionales *Los videos más asombrosos del mundo - Voces adicionales *Tiempos inolvidables - Voces adicionales *Bonanza - Candy Canaday (David Canary) y Voces adicionales México Telenovelas Brasileñas Cláudio Galvan *Terra Esperanza - Bruno *La mestiza (Cabocla) - Chico da Venda *Niña moza - Bobó *Belleza pura - Jurandir Feitosa *Ciudad Paraíso - Vadinho *Escrito en las estrellas - Calixto [[Alexandre Borges|'Alexandre Borges']] *Lazos de familia - Danilo *El beso del vampiro - Rodrigo *Celebridad - Cristiano Reis *Belíssima - Alberto Sabatini *Amazônia - Plácido de Castro [[Dalton Vigh|'Dalton Vigh']] *El Clon - Said *Siete mujeres - Luigi Rosseti *Dos caras - Adalberto Rangel/Marconi Ferraço Eduardo Moscovis *Señora del destino - Reginaldo Ferreira da Silva *Alma gemela - Rafael Anderson Muller *India, una historia de amor - Abel Almeida *La Guerrera - Murat Otros papeles *Corazones Rebeldes - Toro (Roger Gobeth) *Chocolate con pimienta - Padre Eurico (Renato Rabello) *América - Laerte (Humberto Martins) *Siete pecados - Rodolfo (Juan Alba) *La presencia de Anita - Hector (Alexandre Barros) *El Profeta - Gregorio (Augusto Madeira) *Insensato corazón - Isidoro (Antonio Fragoso) Dirección de doblaje *Resident Evil *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis *Resident Evil 3: Extinción *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (versión HBO) *Señora del Destino *Siete Pecados *El Clon *Alma Gemela *Terra Nostra *Terra Esperanza *Paraíso tropical *Lazos de familia *Candidato para diosa *Cowboy Bebop *Dos Caras (sólo diálogos de Juvenal) *India, una historia de amor *Escrito en las estrellas *El sabor de la pasión *Recuerdos *Belíssima *Insensato Corazón *Los Normales (1ra temporada) *Cortes y puntadas (3ra temporada) *Sons of Butcher *Oliver Twist (1997) *Open Season 3 *Sector 9 *América *Mars, el exterminador *Caso cerrado *Borgia *Chica rara (2011) *Un amor imposible (Doblaje mexicano) *Atrapados en navidad *Rock It! *Los reyes del verano *Bobby y los cazafantasmas *Diarios de vampiros (5ª temporada-) *Gotham *Bella and the Bulldogs *Heidi (2015) *El futuro esposo de mamá *Supergirl *Alfie Atkins Abracadabra *Sin limites *Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro Dirección creativa *Aviones de papel Curiosidades *Marcos ha interpretado 3 personajes doblados originalmente por el Seiyuu Keiji Fujiwara los cuales son, Viento de Monkey Typhoon, Azuma Hijikata de Candidato de la diosa y Kitano de Yakumo Tatsu. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México